A New Kind of Ruling
by Wattail Dragon
Summary: Things are all great for Yugi and his friends after Yami left them, or are they. Yugi faces new life challenges but he isn't the only one. A new group of friends are the new best thing since Yugi and his friends. Ayano Takashi is ready to duel and ready to find out Seto Kaiba's true intentions. Join these new girls Maki kuno, Meisan Suki, and Junko Takeuichi as they discover life.


**Ch 1: Not An Ounce of Guilt for the Wealthy**

Walking through the streets of Domino City, Japan with my high school uniform. Which gave a superior look. I went to Dewah high school in the Northeastern part of town. Not the downtown area where Domino High was located.

The uniform was a decent black skirt that reached the knees and a button up dress shirt with a white blouse underneath. My hair was long, wavy and green. My eyes were brown like a bowl of caramel and chocolate. My lips were faintly red but that was due to me bitting them.

I reached a small store that said Game with blue letters. I came across it constantly but never bothered to go in due to how low of a place it was.

I had no friends due to them leaving the country each time. They were rich so...they never stayed in one place long enough to call them friends.

I had my black backpack on my shoulder watching some little kids come out with some buster packs and getting excited.

"No way! Check this out", a blonde kid said.

"Holly cow! You got the one you wanted!" The brown haird one exclaimed punching his friend in the shoulder.

"Wait until sis sees this," another brown haired boy said.

I thought about their words, just analyzing them from were I was until someone bumped into me.

"Hyah!" I saw a hint of rainbow as the person made me drop my backpack and they landed on the floor. I lowered slowly and picked my backpack back up.

"You okay?" I questioned unsure if the person was friendly or not.

They got up and turned to me with a smile and a pose. "Hai, me good!" They laughed. "Me fault, not paying attention." This girl was about 5'5 and had rainbow short hair. Red, blue, yellow and purple filled that head of hers. Her eyes were violet. She had a skinny figure and her face was very pretty. She was pale but you can tell that she was artistic. Typical Japanese girl was not the correct words to discribe her.

"That's alright," I answered vaguely and was about to continue on my way as she followed.

"You go to same school, no?" She asked pointing at my outfit. We both had the same uniform although mine was buttoned all the way and hers showed cleavage. Her neck was covered by a pink chocker with a rainbow stone. She saw me starring at it and she smiled as she held it. "You like? Me did it. Took long time. You want one?"

I was a little confused by her behavior. I shook my head 'no'. Her smile faded but then I changed my mind. "Yes, how much do you want for one?"

"Free to friends," she said with her wide smile. I said ok and continued.

It was strange for a girl to be following behind me but I guess she didn't really mind. She seemed to be the type to make friends easily. Lucky.

We came across a group of kids. They were wearing a blue uniform. My eyes narrowed. They were from...

"Domino high? What they here for?" The rainbow haired girl questioned with a look of terror in her eyes before I said anything back I saw a blue uniformed kid punching one of our school's students.

Then there was a huge fist fight. I turned to look at the rainbow haired girl but she was already running to school.

I watched and finally realized something. One of the kids was Yugi Motou, The King of Games. The blonde one that threw the first puch was his friend who is also a duelist, Joey Wheeler. There was a brunette male helping Joey out. The one getting punched was Kiro Miyazawa. Kiro Miyazawa had blue hair and green narrow eyes. Instead of the school uniform he had on a grey soldier-like uniform. Kiro is the future C.E.O of the Miyazawa technology enhancing company.

Well at least that won't be a big loss to this world. The Miyazawa were wealthy to the core and did dirty work. Some even say they work with the Yakuza. The Yakuza are an organized crime group. I have taken a look at their eldest son Kiro and he seems like the snobby rich kid type. I rolled my eyes as he was backed up by two of his pervy friends. Gizo Yakama and Raito Schlitz. Gizo had short black hair and was less muscular than Raito. Raito was Russian and had spikey blonde hair. Even more to be suspicious about the Miyazawa.

I was about to walk away when something caught my attention.

"Hey, leave me alone!" A raven haired kid with a tuxedo started to yell. He seemed about 13 or 14. He seemed familiar but I couldn't exactly remember from where.

"Mokuba!" A brunette shouted with a pink skirt and uniform. An awful blue bow was bouncing each step she took, that and her chest.

"Domino high student?" I questioned. One of Kiro's bodyguards was dragging the kid inside the blue limo.

"Think, Ayano, think. Why abduct a kid in middle of daylight. Hmmm...because they are Miyazawa and they do what they want since they run this City. Okay but what's so special about this kid to even abduct?" I thought about this for sometime. Pink limo...Pegasus...no children...grey limo Miyazawa...red limo...the Kunos...gold...the Sukis...black...the Kaiba's! Shit that's Mokuba Kaiba!" My eyes widened. Kiro is taking Seto's brother away.

Instead of going after the kid or anything useful, I just looked at everything that was happening. How can crime be this easy for the wealthy.

It's better to be on top, than at the bottom. I walked away, feeling an ounce of guilt that started getting bigger the more I walked.

I stopped and thought to myself. Others can help out, right? He's not alone...his brother is wealthy... And that's all it took for me to move on. That's all it took for the guilt to leave my mind

 **A/N: I will stick with this story for now. Thanks to my boyfriend I've had time and effort to put together a story which is unique on its own. I've also made some great lyrics for songs which I'll be sharing. I dont have a great schedule for now on when I'll release chapters but I think it will be on Thursdays.**


End file.
